Caisson ceiling, also referred to as coffer ceilings are square or polygonal ornamental sunken panel used in a series as decoration for a ceiling or vault. Caisson ceilings are often found in luxury homes. Because they require expert craftsmanship and takes a lot of time to assemble, they are very costly and that is why they are only found in luxury homes. There exist a variety of modular systems borrowing their features and method of installation from suspended tile ceilings such as those found in office buildings. There are other systems using cheap lightweight molded plastic or metal modules that are glued or mechanically fastened to the ceiling.
However, none of those systems use real wood that is easily assembled on site so as to provide for a quick installation.